Birthday Surprise
by tiffany103
Summary: Sequel to Anniversary Surprise. Misaki plans a special night for Akihiko's birthday. (2nd in Surprise Series)
1. Chapter 1

Misaki was nervous, Akihiko's birthday was in a week and he still had a lot to do to pull off his plan. He has decided that he was going to make this special for his boyfriend who was always doing things for him. After Misaki had told Akihiko his feelings on their anniversary, they had been living happily. They still had their arguments and disagreements, but now the making up was more explosive.

For the last few months Misaki has been planning for a big surprise for his lover, he wanted it to be just as special as their anniversary. He had started saving up for the night as soon as he thought of it. He had finally asked for Aikawa's help in getting everything ready as he wanted to go all out.

Being the fangirl that she is, readily agreed and offered as a gift from her and the publishing team they would provide the car service so that they didn't have to worry about getting there and back. She stated that the car would take them wherever, whenever, and they had it the whole night. Also she would confirm that there was privacy in the backseat. This made Misaki blush, but thanked her nonetheless.

As the day started drawing closer Misaki was mentally marking things off his list. He went to the three different stores to pick up Akihiko's gifts, called Aikawa and confirmed that the car was taken care of as well as the restaurant reserved, and last picked up the suit from the cleaners. Another part of Misaki's plan that he needed Aikawa's help for was making sure that Akihiko was free and didn't have a pending deadline to meet, this would have cause the date to be tense or at least take focus away from the birthday boy having a wonderful night.

Aikawa had told Akihiko that his deadline was the day before his birthday, knowing he was always late. She had told him that it was a week before the actual deadline and Misaki would drop the good news on him the day of so that they could go out and not worry.

Misaki went up to Akihiko's office, he listened at the door before opening it, he could hear furious typing.

"Akihiko"

"What is it Misaki, I have to finish this before Aikawa gets here, she may kill me this time."

"Actually, I have good news…" At this, Akihiko spun around in his chair facing Misaki.

"Um… actually, Aikawa called and stated that you have another week to finish your manuscript. The deadline is now in 5 days."

Akihiko stared at Misaki like he had grown another head.

"Why would my deadline be pushed back?" Akihiko was a little irritated as he had been heatedly writing all morning and now that time was wasted, well not wasted, his story was coming along, but he had to miss breakfast with Misaki this morning to write.

"Well… you see… um I asked her to help me make sure you had time so that we could go on a date tonight… if you want to…" Seeing Akihiko's irritated stare had made Misaki lose a little of his confidence in his plan. He thought for sure that this would be fine, Aikawa had come up with the idea and so he figured it wouldn't hurt anything.

"But if not… I mean… I guess we don't hav…"

"No Misaki, I didn't realize you had planned an evening for us, I would love to go"

When Misaki looked up, Akihiko was now smiling a soft smile, the one he only showed to Misaki. This gave him back his confidence and he was excited again to celebrate with his lover.

"Ok, well why don't we get ready and we can head out."

An hour later Misaki stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Akihiko. He looked up as he was coming down the, not for the first time did he think Akihiko was a gorgeous man, this caused him to blush slightly. Even though he was getting used to these thoughts and expressing himself, he still couldn't help the small flush of embarrassment each time.

"Ok, before we head out I want to make something clear." As he said this he tried to make his voice as stern as possible. He knew that Akihiko wouldn't be the least bit fazed by his tone, but would listen to what he said if he sounded serious.

"Alright Misaki, what are my rules." He said with a slight smirk, knowing that he always had rules before they went out in public about touching and kissing.

"First you are to enjoy yourself tonight, you are not to think about work or anything other than spending time with me."

"Well that rule is easy enough."

"Second, you are not allowed to ask where we are going or what we are doing as I have planned this for you."

"Again, not a problem"

"Good, third you are to be completely honest tonight. As well as answer any and all questions that I am ask you." At this Akihiko was a little worried, he didn't know where his young lover was going with this, but thought he would just have to play it by ear.

"Ok, well if I have to do this, do you as well?"

"Yes, I will be completely honest and answer your questions too, do we have a deal on this one?"

"Yes"

"Excellent, ok last and final rule, this is the big one, I am paying for this evening. You are not to touch your wallet. I am treating you."

"Misaki, you don't need to do this, save your money." This was the one that Misaki knew would be the toughest to get him to agree to. He knew that Akihiko made plenty of money and that all he had to do was ask and he would gladly pay for anything, but Misaki didn't like feeling like he was taking advantage of being in a relationship with Usami Akihiko the famous author.

"I realize that, Akihiko, but these are my conditions. Take them or leave them." As he said this he raised his chin in challenge showing he would not back down on this.

"Fine, but you have to allow me to do the same some night without a single complaint about how much I spend or what we do."

"Alright I can agree to that, on a later date." Akihiko just nodded in confirmation. With the acceptance Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand and pulled him to elevator. As they got out on the first floor, Akihiko looked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we walking to our destination?"

"No we are not."

"Um, Misaki, how are we getting there then as this is not the parking garage?" Misaki just pulled him out to the street where a car with dark tinted windows awaited their arrival. As they came out, Misaki shook his head at the driver who stepped back to the driver door. Misaki then opened the door for Akihiko.

Akihiko just smirked and climbed into the car.

"You seemed to have thought of everything Misaki" The younger man just smiled told the driver to head to the first location then closed the partition. Once it closed he took the older man's hand and laced their fingers together.

They sat in companionable silence for about 10 minutes when the car pulled to a stop. The door was opened and Misaki climbed out and waited for Akihiko. When he stepped out of the car he noticed that they were at a nice restaurant. One he knew Misaki couldn't afford. He thought to himself, he would have to break that last rule.

The couple was taken to one of the back private rooms and seated.

"Misaki, are you sure you can afford this, it is going to be very expensive, why don't you let me take care of dinner."

Misaki narrowed his eyes at this. First he was a bit hurt that after being together this long, Akihiko still thought that Misaki would bring him somewhere he couldn't afford. Then though he realized that his boyfriend was probably worried Misaki would feel embarrassed if he didn't have enough when the bill came and had to ask Akihiko to pay.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am aware of the expense and am fully capable of paying. Thank you for the concern." Misaki noticed after this that after this though there was a glint in Akihiko's eyes and Misaki could read it like a book.

"Also please order whatever you want. Do not worry about cost. I can tell from your look that you were thinking of ordering cheap, but I promise, it is not necessary."

"Alright Misaki, I trust you." Misaki thought to himself that he was very happy that he had asked Aikawa what the most expensive things were and planned his budget accordingly so that he wouldn't have to worry.

Dinner went smoothly after that. They talked about trips they wanted to take together, Misaki asked a few questions about Akihiko's childhood, but nothing too deep to bring out bad memories, Akihiko asked how he like working for a publishing company and before they knew it dessert was there. When dessert was brought out Misaki excused himself to the bathroom. Instead he went to the car and grabbed the bag that held Akihiko's first gift.

When he came back into the room he walked over the older man kissed him firmly on the mouth lingering for only a second and handing him the small gift bag.

"What is this?"  
"Happy Birthday, Akihiko"

"Misaki, you didn't need to get me anything, this dinner was enough"

"Did you really thing that I would get you nothing?" He gave him an exasperated look, but his eyes were full of love. Akihiko smiled and carefully opened the bag. Inside he pulled out what looked to be a photo album, but it was a custom album with bears and eel's and Marimo on the front. He flipped open to the first few pages and saw it was pictures that they had taken in Sapporo and some Misaki had taken around the hose of them as well as when they went to the Onsen.

"Thank you Misaki" Misaki noted that he only looked through the first few pages and was glad. He had made some special photos that he placed in the back that he would tell him about in the car.

"You are welcome Akihiko, are you ready to go to our second location?"

"You mean there is more?

"Of course, this is just the start."

When they reached the car, again Misaki opened the door for Akihiko.

"Um Akihiko"

"Yes"

"Well um… You should look through the rest of the album on the way to the next stop." As he said this he blushed beet red. When Akihiko saw this, he was intrigued at what could have caused this, the pictures he saw were pictures he had seen. He shrugged and pulled out the album.

Three fourths of the way through he found why his little lover blushed so heavily. There were some pretty risqué pictures of Misaki in the back. As he flipped through his pants started getting tight. The further he got back the less Misaki was wearing, by the last page he grabbed Misaki and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Are you trying to make me embarrass myself in public Misaki, those pictures are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Misaki blushed again, "I am glad you like them, they are only for you"

"I wouldn't dream of showing you to anyone, you are mine." With that Misaki was pulled into a deep possessive kiss.

"A-Akihiko, you need to stop, we are here." Groaning with disappointment he let go of the younger man and tried to resituate himself. After they both cooled down slightly, they got out of the car. They walked in silence as Akihiko was still trying to get himself under control and Misaki was thinking about the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked through the park a short way when Misaki finally took hold of Akihiko's hand. The writer looked down wide eyed. Misaki never showed affection in public. Misaki noticed this look and smiled to himself thinking 'just wait, you will be even more surprised later.'

They walked to where the path was lined with cherry blossoms in full bloom. Akihiko looked around at the beautiful trees and down at his wonderful boyfriend. He remembered telling Misaki one year that he want to view the Cherry blossoms for his birthday. They were gorgeous even in the evening with the park lamps illuminating them. The slight breeze causing the petals to swirl around the lovers, Akihiko though he would try his luck, he slowly pulled Misaki in front of him and put his arms around his waist from behind as they viewed stared at the tree line path.

Misaki tensed a little at first as showing affection in public was usually off limits, but soon he melted into Akihiko's warm strong arms. Feeling the younger man relax into his embrace caused Akihiko to smile from ear to ear. He was in heaven at this very moment.

After a few minutes, Misaki pulled away slightly and turned in his embrace. He then reached into his coat jacket pocket and pulled out a small booklet that had a bright red ribbon on it. He looked his lover in the eyes and handed the small gift to him.

"Happy Birthday" Akihiko looked at the small gift and removed his arms from around Misaki to take the gift.

"Misaki this is too much, you know all I need is you"

"Then look at your gift" Misaki stated softly. Akihiko pulled the ribbon off and opened the booklet. He chuckled slightly at the gift in his hand. He couldn't believe he would ever get a gift like this from his still shy lover. As he flipped through, it was coupons, some were for making special meals, some were for dates, but some, the ones Akihiko was most interested in, were sexual. He was very intrigued by the few that stated 'Anything Akihiko wants,' or 'Misaki will do all the work', but his favorite, which he may try to use tonight, was 'Misaki will do a sexy strip tease.'

He looked back at Misaki and couldn't control it; he leaned in and kissed him. Misaki allowed the kiss, but kept it short. When they pulled apart Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear

"You are trying to kill me by teasing me with your gifts." This caused the younger man to shiver slightly.

"Oh Akihiko, I am not teasing you. We will have plenty of time for that later. We have one more stop before we head home."

"Nothing could make this night any better. I love you."

"I love you too, but we still have one more stop." Misaki intertwined their fingers again and led Akihiko back to the car. They continued to hold hand until the got to the last stop.


	4. Chapter 4

When they stepped out of the car, Akihiko smiled down at his lover. He had brought him to the Ferris wheel. This was a special place for the two of them and he could see that Misaki had put a lot of thought and effort into this date and it made his hear swell. He didn't think that anything could ever top this.

Misaki went and bought their tickets and they got into the carriage. Misaki had the last gift in his pocket, but he was starting to get nervous. He knew this is what he wanted to do and hoped that Akihiko wanted it as well. Akihiko could tell that Misaki was nervous so he kept quiet and waited for him to speak first. Misaki finally thought he had steeled his nerves and looked at Akihiko.

"Akihiko, um I… ok, well the thing is… Oh crap I am ruining this…" His eyes started to tear up.

"Calm down" Akihiko took his hand.

"Here…" Misaki had a speech planned, well sort of, he knew what he wanted to say, but he got too nervous of what Akihiko's response would be.

Akihiko looked down at his hand to see a small velvet box; he looked back at Misaki then opened the box to find a ring. It was a platinum band. He stared at the box for a few seconds longer then shifted back to looking at his now blushing boyfriend and waited for the explanation.

"Ok, Um… I-I love you, very much and I know that we can't really get m-married or anything legally, but um… I thought that maybe if you wanted w-we could, I don't know, um promise to each other here. Kind of like marrying each other, but just for us…"

Akihiko stared wide eyed at Misaki without saying a word. He thought he must be dreaming. His boyfriend and lover wanted to stay with him forever going as far as wanting to marry him. He thought to himself he never wants to wake up if this is a dream.

Misaki on the other hand took the silence to mean he didn't want it and was trying to think of a way to say no.

"Um… but it's ok if you don't, I mean we don't have to do anything… I just thought…" His eyes started to well up again and he thought to himself he really should have done this on the Ferris wheel where he can't get away.

"Misaki" Akihiko said softly, "You have it all wrong, I was just shocked for a minute. I would love to marry you whether it is here or anywhere. As long as I have you forever, I am happy.

Misaki looked up and say the soft smile again that was just for him. His heart lept in his chest, he had said yes. Misaki then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the other ring that wasn't in the box, the one he would wear and placed it on his left ring finger.

"Um well, ok" Misaki didn't know what to say after that.

"No take it off; we have to do this right. I want to hear your promise to me and I want to place that ring on your finger." Akihiko was really starting to like this idea, he want to hear out loud Misaki's feelings. He knew that when the younger man started to say he loved him more, he still wasn't as comfortable with expressing the rest of his feelings out loud, so Akihiko was going to take this opportunity to hear him.

Misaki blushed but had expected something like this from his very forward and confident lover. He knew what the other wanted and he was going to do his best to give him everything he wanted because all Misaki wanted in the world was to be the one to make Usami Akihiko, world famous author and perverted rabbit, happy and feel loved.

Misaki took off the ring and handed to Akihiko. When he did this he took the other ring back and took it out of the box. He gently took hold of his older lovers hand, blushed heavily, but started to speak.

"Akihiko, I love you. I love you so much sometimes that I wonder how I ever fought it at the beginning. You make my life worth living and have shown me all the love and desire one could only hope for in a mate. I promise to you that you are my one and only Love. If you were to leave me, I would cease to exist because without you, life would be cold and bitter. I promise to try to make you feel every bit as loved as you have made me feel. I promise to take care of you and never take advantage of the love that we share. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

As he finished his speech he slid the ring on Akihiko's left ring finger and looked back up into his lover now husbands beautiful violet eyes. They were shining with unshed tears. Misaki slowly slid his hand up and wiped them away with his thumb leaving his hand to cup Akihiko's cheek for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Misaki, that was beautiful. Thank you." Misaki nodded and smiled at him. He was very glad he could say that speech without messing it up. He was very nervous but tried not to let it show on the outside.

"Misaki, I have loved you since the day you cried for me. You have always been able to see through the mask I put on for the rest of the world. I am so thankful that I have found the one person that I can be myself with and not have to worry about being left alone again. You have given me so much that I want nothing more than to take care of you for the rest of your life and show you how much you mean to me. I promise that you will always be first in my life. I promise that no matter what happens, I always want you to be selfish with me and I promise that I will do my best to make you as happy as you have made me. "

When Akihiko was finished he slid the other ring onto Misaki's finger and pulled him into his lap for a sweet tender kiss full of love and promises.

As they sat in the carriage cuddled together, Akihiko noticed an inscription on Misaki's ring. He then noticed there was a similar inscription on his. The inscription went around the whole ring. At first he had thought it was just a design, but he brought the ring close so that he could read it.

私の体の心と魂は、高橋美咲に属し(My body heart and soul belong to Takahashi Misaki)

He then pulled Misaki's hand closer so that he could read his.

私の体の心と魂は、宇佐美明彦に属し (My body heart and soul belong to Usami Akihiko)

Akihiko looked at the man sitting in his lap who was now blushing furiously again. Akihiko thought he was still so adorable and he didn't know how he was able to make his heart soar without even realizing it.

"Misaki, this was the best birthday. I couldn't have asked for anything better. You are all I have ever wanted and now you are mine and mine alone."

"I was always yours alone, but the nights not over." Misaki said with a blush.

"I wrote the truth on the rings, my heart soul and yes my body belongs to you." Misaki could feel his lover start to get hard under him and knew that he would probably be sore in the morning, but couldn't help smiling at this.

"Misaki, I won't be able to wait until we get home. I may need something to hold me over." Just as he was about go in for a heated kiss. The Ferris wheel stopped and the door was opened to let them out. Both shot up wide eyed. Akihiko recovered first and grabbed Misaki's hand and started dragging him towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside he crashed his lips on Misaki's in a demanding passionate kiss filled with all the need that had built up through the night.

"Wait… ng… Akihiko… the driver…" Akihiko lifted his head and noticed the partition was down.

"Take us home and there is a very large tip in it for you if you ignore everything that you hear from this point on." With that he hit the button to close the partition. Once it was closed he continued his assault on his young lover.

Misaki gave in fully now that they had privacy. The started to battle for dominance tongues pushing back and forth. Both pulled away to catch their breath leaving just a small string of saliva between their lips. Seeing this drove Akihiko crazy, he went back in for another demanding kiss while he unbuttoned Misaki's jacket and shirt. Once the offending articles of clothing were removed he started his trail do Misaki's trim chest. He paused his decent to lavish some attention on the hardening buds in front of him.

"Ohhh… Akihiko… mmmm" Misaki was in heaven, he loved the way his lover knew how to make his body react so well.

"Misaki I love you"

"Mmmph… Me too…" Was all he could get out while the assault on his body continued. Akihiko was now unbuttoning Misaki's pants as he licked and sucked down to his navel. Once there he dipped his tongue in his belly button only to cause a strangled moan form the responsive man below him.

Akihiko pulled the pants and boxers down and laid feather light kisses all around Misaki's area of need without touching it.

"God, Akihiko…. Uhh… stop teasing…" This cause a smirk from the older man, he then took Misaki's entire length in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Shit… God… mmmm… Akih-iko…" Akihiko continued to lick and swirl and suck on Misaki's straining member. He was starting to think about all he was going to do when they got back and the images he had caused him to moan in his throat. The vibration sent a chill right to Misaki's spine.

"I'm… I'm cumming…" As he stated this, he shot right into his lovers mouth, who licked him clean. Misaki saw Akihiko was still wearing all his clothes and went to unbutton his shirt, but was brushed away.

"We are almost home Love, you need to get dressed, we will finish this later." The look in Akihiko's eye and the gruffness of his voice sent shivers down Misaki's spine and cause him to start to get hard again, but he quickly got dressed, as well as he could, and once they were in the elevator at the apartment, Misaki attacked Akihiko's lips. He hadn't had enough, the little bit in the car just teased his senses and he wanted nothing more than to have Akihiko inside him.

When they reached their floor, Misaki was surprised when Akihiko picked him up bridal style and carried him over the threshold. As he did this he leaned down and whispered

"Welcome back to our home, my beautiful husband" This caused Misaki to blush again, but also his eyes darkened with desire hearing him being called Akihiko's husband.

"Well then, take me to our room and give me a wedding night." Akihiko's eyes went almost black with desire, lust and love for his new husband. He didn't have to be told twice; still carrying Misaki flew up the stairs to the bedroom. When they got there, both so excited and turned on that they each stripped quickly and returned to the bed where they met and a furious kiss that was almost bruising. Hands and tongues everywhere, touching as much of each other as they could while continuing to remain connected in a deep kiss.

Akihiko pulled away first, he had something in mind that he hadn't tried up until now, but wanted to make Misaki explode from pleasure. He quickly started kissing down his chest again, making to his erect cock; his swiped his flat tongue over the head before continuing on. Misaki didn't know what he was doing and didn't care, he couldn't protest if he wanted to his body wouldn't allow it. When he felt the first swipe of the tongue on his entrance he froze.

Akihiko noticed this, but continues on, Lie slowly and torturously licked around the entrance. Misaki started mewling and gasping at the sensation. He had never felt this before; it was as if his entire body was on fire. As this thought was crossing his mind, Akihiko darted his tongue just inside his entrance while he gave Misaki's throbbing cock a firm stroke.

This ripped a scream from Misaki's throat and a deep moan from Akihiko. That moan sent vibrations to Misaki's core.

"Fuck… Akihiko… God… More, I need more… please"

Hearing the whimpering tone and the need behind Misaki's voice went right to Akihiko's aching cock. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go much longer without being inside Misaki, but he wanted to bring him to ecstasy once more before he took him. With that thought he pushed thoughts of his own arousal down. He quickly started darting his tongue in and out of Misaki's hot hole while stroking at the same pace.

His young lover was thrashing and screaming below him in pleasure. He was getting so close, Akihiko could tell.

"More… faster…"

With those rushed words, Akihiko thrust his tongue in as far as it would go and rubbed his thumb roughly over the slit on Misaki's weeping member. With that Misaki came so hard that he convulsed and almost knocked Akihiko off the bed.

As he was coming down he felt a pressure at his entrance. He could tell right away that Akihiko was ready and needed his own release.

"Now, please Akihiko, I need you inside me." With those simple words, Akihiko could no longer hold in his desire; he roughly grabbed Misaki's hips and thrust into him in one swift motion.

"GOD YES… AKIHIKO…" Misaki's screams urged Akihiko on and he thrust deep and hard aiming for that sweet spot that would make his lover see stars.

"Misaki…. Umph… you are so tight… I love the feel of being inside you…"

Akihiko then shifted his hips and hit the pleasure zone. Misaki gasped and started to arch his back. As Akihiko abused his prostate hitting with every hard thrust, Misaki started to roughly pinch and flick his own nipples.

"Oh God, Yes, play with yourself Misaki." Hearing the deep resonance of Akihiko's voice and feeling him start to thrust harder, Misaki looked up into Akihiko's eyes lidded dark with lust, he slowly without taking his eyes off the other man lowered his hand between them and stroked his dick that was rock hard for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"Shit Misaki… Do you know how sexy you are…" At this Misaki came shooting hot cum all over his and Akihiko's chests. Some also landed on Akihiko's cheek. Seeing this Misaki not thinking reached up and licked the fluid off his lover's cheek.

Akihiko had never seen anything so erotic, the sensation of Misaki licking his cum off his cheek threw him over the edge and he came harder than he had in a long time, collapsing in exhaustion on top of the small brunette.

When he finally caught his breath a little, he rolled off Misaki and pulled him to his chest.

"You have made me happier than I have ever been Misaki, thank you for loving me."

"Baka Akihiko, I had no choice in loving you, there was never anyone who came close to making me feel the way you do."

Akihiko chuckled at the endearment Misaki always called him. "Ah Misaki, but I am your Baka." They shared a tender kiss and snuggled further down to go to sleep. When he could feel Misaki's breath even out into a deep sleep, he whispered while looking down lovingly at his new husband.

"Rest now Misaki, my deadline isn't for five days and I have a lot of Misaki coupons to use later."


End file.
